Different Than You
by Momox-Chan
Summary: well my summary was 'too long' to be posted here so please read the story. but i promise the summary was really good at least to me xD Thanks to those who did took time to read it :)


**I dont really have much to say about this FF of mine. All it is is something new I've wanted to try for a looooong while lol XD like no joke. **

**I've wanted to try and write something in first person point of view but like always I was afriad in how it turned out soo yea. Now i had the courage to post it online for all you lovely potatoes to enjoy~ **

**And if not oh well thanks to those who do lol **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

Chapter** 1**

Anna, Courtney, Jessica, Emily, Lilly, Patty...all these are normal names. For normal girls. With normal lives. It's been a while since I've experienced something like that. I once had a normal life with a normal family. But it all changed during the night by the rising moon. I was small then, not able to understand many things that happened around me. I was just getting by with my high grade marks and praises from my parents. I was an only child so it was only natural for all the attention to go to me. Being the nine year old fourth grader that I was I had little knowledge of many things. It really didn't click in my mind that there were bad things in the world. That click came, and soon enough it was the downfall of my normal life. My father is owner and CEO of a business he made that started as a whacky idea when he realized how much he loved making and designing clothes for me. That idea took off when he started small through the internet. From there it just got bigger and bigger until he had a company running. That's when it started going down hill. He was never home anymore. We moved into a bigger home as well with the new change it was sorta an uproar. It was hard to tell who was really my friend and who was in just for the fame of knowing a girl that suddenly went to the top and had it all. They were wrong though. It wasn't the even more perfect and happy life of the rich American girl. It was more out of an anime or manga, were it's the exact same opposite. It wasn't rough but it was tough. My mother would randomly get sick and I would find her pale on the couch fast asleep. Occasionally the house keeper would help take her to her room if my mother complied to our request. At times she wouldn't and the best I could do was cover her up with a blanket and put a wet towel over her forehead. After that growing up wasn't easy at all. Many things happened too fast and everything changed. My mother died when I started fifth grade. Even though she had regular checkups she would always come out with red bloodshot eyes with a glassy coat over them. I knew that something was wrong. But what I hated most was that she would always come out with a smile. That's just the way it was with her. Smiling through the good and even bigger through the bad. She always said to smile and hold your head high and you'll go far. That nobody could hurt me. So I lived up to her wish. During her funeral, even though the tears streamed down my face I smiled my quivering smile from ear to ear. Scolded by a relative I still smiled. My mother was a beautiful full of grace woman. The most gorgeous brunette with very straight hair and misty grey eyes. Taking after my mother except the hair color it was all it took for my father to break. Though he pulled himself together fast. He needed to pull his act together for his company. I guess for me as well. I moved to an apartment building far from my home. My father said nothing as I left. He had to leave the house and leave me along with it. We started fighting soon after. We were so torn, he thought it best to leave me alone.

But he only tore us more apart.

All he did was create me a bank account and put money for my living expenses. What's worse was he was the one who got me my apartment I live in now. 35th floor, apartment number is 1305, two story condo, it's sad but true. I no longer speak with him nor does he, rarely sending me emails on how I'm doing. I always reply with fine. It's a lie though. Soon I went to middle school and from there I gave the wrong expression to everyone except the one person I can call a 'Best Friend' her names Katelyne Middlestone.

My names RaLow and I'm a freshman in high school. Do I get along with everyone there?

Big Fat NO

Of course these people aren't my friends. They think I'm different, but that may be the down side of me. At least it was what I believed until it wasn't my atmosphere. It was because I looked emo. Out if all things, it's because I'm freaking emo? No, I am not emo. But I sure do admit I look like one. But that doesn't mean I'm emo or don't have feelings too, I'm only human what more could you want?

My hair is jet black. At the top of my crown my hair is short to my ears giving it the emo look. It's actually a pretty funny story that goes with my hairstyle. Seriously though it's a very stupid one at that.

_ Thank you orbit gum._

And I'm a bit pale. My eyes are a midnight blue with a splash of grey mist. The color of hair I take from my dad. My father's company is very popular with high school teens now. Its grown a lot since I remember it last to be. It's cool, my dad also takes part as a designer for fun. He's actually not one of those lousy mean old fart of a boss you usually get. He's pretty cool and very understanding of his workers, he helps a lot. Everyone loves him as a boss I mean who wouldn't, he lets you slack off for crying out loud. Sure he does this and your probably sayin he's stupid. But his workers respect him enough to do their work right and on time, because my father believes they do better without the pressure. That's exactly why the company is always on top in the business world. He does many things for me. I guess it's his way of making up for the things he's done to me up until now.

I like to ride my bike. Not a lot of cars go by where the school is located, so its safe, if you just happen to be like me and wander off in thought. Then I can assure you you'll go back home with a bleeding knee. And that's exactly where people get the wrong idea of me, the first time it happened they believed the emo rumors. How can I deny it when it looks like I cut myself? Can't say how many times its happened now. I always wear our company clothes. Dad made them especially for me, I'm his inspiration is what he tells me. But I know its just another lie. Another way to make up his wrong doings towards me. I guess I am, cuz all the clothing he makes for me go with me pretty well. Anyways there's some thing you should know about my high school life. There's a group of rich snobs. Well I'm rich to but sure as hell don't go rubbing it in on everyone's faces now do I? The groups name is what everyone has called it since sixth grade, the start of my problems, the Bippies. It consist of five lackeys and the leader making it six. Jessie and Jessica the twins, Denise, Maddi, Tina, and the leader Stacy. They hate my guts for some reason. I've never talked to them not even till i found out they started to hate me. Maybe I did something and don't remember. I highly doubt it they hate everyone except for Alexander Jason Hunter. AJ for short. He has black hair that looks like there's some brown highlights to it. His hair is long past his ears, straight and messy, and his bangs either covered his eyes, which is mostly or he had them swooped to the side. He always wears jeans, sometimes skinny but not too skinny, either way he was one of those guys who looked good in them. A nice fitting T-shirt and a hoodie. I admit he's cute, but with the way things are now I don't think it'll work out well. Beside he wouldn't go for me, he's to..._normal_.

Well, I guess to wrap all this up, I have to say not everything in my life used to be sad. The sad part was I didn't cry. Not for him at least. Not even for my mother. For myself. Maybe for being so stupid and all. Now I no longer live in that huge house... No I live in that apartment house building. Alone. My family was torn long ago before my mother's passing. They just thought it be a huge burden on me if I saw how they really were. If I had to say that passing brought my dad and I closer than ever. But somehow along the way...one of us got lost.

* * *

**Hiii~**

**Thank you for reading this fanfic of mine. It's my first attempt at first person, and I sorta like the first person since it feels I little but easier for me. I do hope to improve my writing a lot more. I want to be an AWSOME writer lol xD **

**Anyways keep enjoying. **

**Love you all, you lovely potatoes 3**


End file.
